Tobias and Tris fanfiction
by DiverInsurAllegiant
Summary: This story is about Tobias and Tris and what we wish would happen in Insurgent when they were in the Dauntless compound.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

It has been a long night. I was deleting the information in the USB we stole from the Erudite, including the simulation attack, so no one else had it to make another attack.

I open the door of my apartment here in Dauntless. Then, I see her. I love to see her sleep, she looks so peaceful and beautiful. I close the door slowly so she doesn't wake up. I take off my shirt and change my jeans to pajama pants. I slowly go in the bed next to Tris, and I slide my arm in her waist, almost hugging her. Then I kiss her head, and she slowly turns around to see me.

"I'm sorry, didn't meant to wake you up." I say. She places her hand in my cheek, and then moves her way to my abs, touching me carefully.

"Yeah, you did." She says. I can't resist, I kiss her. She kisses me back, her hand holding my cheek. Then it is as if we're in a hurry. She moves so she's on top of me. My hands hold her waist. She sleeps in one of my long shirts, barely covering her butt. My hands start moving down, until they reach her legs. She shivers, but she doesn't care, because her mouth moves against mine. I move my hands slowly up her back, under her shirt. I trace her bare skin with the tip of my fingers. When they reach her shoulders, she sits and removes her shirt leaving her in underwear. I move so now I'm on top of her, I kiss her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her throat, and each of the ravens in her skin.

Tris POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! So this story is mine, but the characters, themes, or names or anything else belongs to the AMAZING Veronica Roth. Hope you guys like this chapter! Keep reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

Tris POV

I wake up with the sunlight reflecting right in my eye. It bothers me, so I get out of bed, only realizing Tobias is in front of me. We crush and fall to the bed again. We both laugh.

"We're stupid," I say giggling. "I know, but I love you." He says while giving me a peck in the lips. We start kissing for a longer time, until I notice someone by the door.

"What do you think you're doing? Beatrice what the hell?" Caleb says. I remember he didn´t know Tobias and I were dating. Well, he knows now. "Okay, Caleb, calm down. Tobias is my boyfriend, sorry for not telling you." I say, standing up, trying to calm him, but it's not working. I try to hug him, but he's being defensive. "Hey, come on, there's nothing to worry about. He takes care of me and I love him. Please calm down," I think that worked. Kind of. He just rolls his eyes and turns around to the cafeteria.

"That was close, and did I hear you saying that you love me?" Tobias says from the back of the room and hugs me from behind. "Yes, I do. And you said it earlier today too, so we're even." With that he starts kissing the back of my neck, and then kisses me in the first bone of my back. My stomach growling interrupts everything, stupid hunger. "Okay, I'm really starving, we should get something to eat. Seriously." I say. Tobias grabs a bunch of clothes and tells me to choose. I choose the one with black lace at the bottom and the fabric is soft and black. He takes off my shirt and puts the other one on. Then he puts on a shirt too. I change my jeans and fix my hair in a ponytail and we both walk together to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys," Cristina says as we sit down in the table. Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and the others are there too.

"Hey," I can barely say it, but no one listened by the loud microphone sound turning on.

"Okay, listen up. We are tired of being controlled by the Erudite, so we will-"the man gets interrupted by a loud shot that hits him in the head. I see Will hitting the ground right after I shot him, also in the head, and I half pass out, but Tobias holds me with his strong arms. I don't hear or see anything, I just see Will clumped to the floor with a bullet in his forehead. I can't think, I can't move.

 **Thank you for reading, this means the world to me! Please leave a comment if you would like to and pass this to your friends/family etc. Sorry for the short chapters but I promise I with keep them longer as the chapters continue. LOVE YOU!**


End file.
